I FOUND A GIRL
by Yamanaka Yurii
Summary: Tak bisa kupercaya aku bertemu dengan seseorang sepertimu. Dan sekarang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Anatomi sangat kejam. Tak bisa kupercaya itu, aku hanya berpikir seperti seorang pria. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi kau punya rencana lain. Songfiction The Vamps - I Found A Girl. Slight YURI SakuIno. Happyreading! COMPLETE.


**I FOUND A GIRL**

 _ **Terinspirasi dari lagu THE VAMPS - I FOUND A GIRL**_

 _ **Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **I Found A Girl**_

 _ **This girl moved into my apartment.**_

 _ **One look at her my heart was stopping.**_

"Iya Shion. Nanti akan kujemput. _Love you_."

Kuakhiri panggilan dengan Shion, kekasih yang sudah kupacari 6 bulan ini. Aku sangat bangga sekaligus senang bukan main saat Shion menerima pengakuan cintaku. Wajar saja, dia primadona di kampusku. Banyak laki-laki yang bertekuk lutut dengannya, memuja kecantikan Shion yang orisinil. Termasuk aku! Hei wajar saja! Aku kan lelaki normal. Mana ada lelaki yang tidak tergiur kecantikan dan molek lekuk indah tubuh Shion? Itulah yang membuatku sangat mencinta-i-nya...

 **OH MY GOD!**

Waktu berlalu sangat lambat, seperti rekaman yang sengaja diatur _slow motion_. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dadaku sesak. Aku lupa cara bernafas dengan benar. Otakku terasa tak beres, membuat mataku hanya tertuju ke sosok gadis berambut pink pendek yang sedang berjalan disana, didepanku, di lorong apartment.

Kibasan rambutnya saat berjalan, senyum manis diwajah cantik, lenggokan badannya yang aduhai membuatku tak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Apa kesalahan yang dilakukannya yang membuat seorang Bidadari seperti dia diusir dari Surga? Demi apapun! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaganya dibumi yang tidak aman ini!

"Maaf, apa kamu tinggal disini?"

Gadis itu berbicara kepadaku! Wo-oww!

"Apakah sakit jatuh dari langit?

"Haaaa?"

Mata hijau itu? Aku menemukan masa depanku disana, bersama gadis manis itu tentu saja. A-aahh!

"Apakah sakit merobek sayapmu demi tinggal didunia yang kejam ini?"

"A-apaa?"

Duh bibir itu. Tak tahan aku. Awwww!

"Bidadariku?"

"Kamu lucu sekali. Aku masuk duluan ya."

Lucu? Aku lucu? Sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku. Ya Tuhan! Jodohku telah datang. Jodoh yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menemani Si ganteng Namikaze Naruto. Terimakasih Tuhan.

 _ **I did whatever she was asking.**_

 _ **She said, "Maybe later. Catch you in the elevator."**_

Kubatalakan janjiku dengan Shion tadi siang. Bukan karena aku disuruh untuk menemani Ibu kursus memasak ramen di tempat Paman Teuchi. Hei mana mungkin seorang Namikaze Naruto main masak-masakan didapur! Aku kan lelaki tangguh!

"Hmmm. Ya Tuhan rasanya enak sekali Naruto! Tak menyangka pria sepertimu bisa membuat ramen seenak ini!" kata Sakura sambil memakan ramen buatanku.

He-ei jangan berfikir macam-macam! A-aku ha-hanya bisa masak ramen. Tidak yang lainnya!

Aku tersenyum bangga mendengar pujiaan dari Sakura, gadis jelmaan bidadari yang ternyata sudah dua hari ini pindah ke sebelah apartmentku. Melihat Sakura makan ramen buatanku dengan lahap membuat penat ditubuh hilang sudah. Duduk bersila di lantai apartmentnya yang masih berantakan. Rambut _bublegum_ nya dikuncir kecil, memakai kaos gombrong tosca dengan celana pendek hitam. Cantik.

"Naruto, kemarilah. Makan dulu denganku." kata Sakura saat melihatku memindahkan sofa arsistiknya yang super berat ini.

"Tidak Sakura. Aku belum lapar." jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

Bohong! Aku benar-benar lapar! Apalagi mencium wangi ramen yang dimakan Sakura, membuatku semakin kelaparan.

Apa sofa ini terbuat dari batu haah! Aku benar-benar kepayahan untuk sekedar mendorong sofa brengsek ini. Sudah kudorong sekuat tenaga tapi tak membuatnya bergeser. Sialan!

"Sofanya sangat berat bukan? Biar aku bantu Naruto."

"He-ei jangan Sakura. Ini pekerjaa laki-laki! Lagipula sofanya tidak berat sama sekali. Ha-ha-ha. Katakan dimana aku harus meletakannya Sakura?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Letakan di depan tv sana ya Naruto."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Te-tentu sa-saja Sakura."

"Kamu benar-benar pacar idaman Naruto! Beruntung sekali gadis yang menjadi pacarmu!" kata Sakura sambil menyenggol badanku.

Pa-pacar idaman? Ini sebuah sinyal posistif bukan? Oh. _Thanks God!_

Tak masalah jika rambut pirang yang sudah kuberi pomade ini berantakan tak karuan karena mendorong sofa brengsek ini, asalkan Sakura bisa menjadi milikku. Aku rela! Kata Ayahku 'berakit-rakit ke hulu berrenang-renang ketepian'. Sebanding bukan?

Semangat Naruto!

 _ **A couple days we got to hanging.**_

 _ **Turns out she wasn't even taken.**_

Aku mengajak Sakura nongkrong di cafe langgananku. Mencicipi berbagai macam kopi yang disediakan disini. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar senang kuajak kesini, buktinya dia pesan banyak sekali makanan. Tak menyangka, Sakura yang bak bidadari mempunyai nafsu makan yang mengerikan.

"Hei! Kau disini Sepupu!" seseorang mengagetkanku, sepupuku.

"Oh _Fuck_! Kau mengagetkanku Ino. Sendirian? Dimana gadismu Ino?"

"Kami sudah putus Naruto. Siapa dia? Pa-car ba-ru-mu eh?" kata Ino penuh selidik dengan mimik wajah menjengkelkan.

Aku harus berbohong, aku tidak ingin Ino memberitahu hal yang macam-macam ke Shion. Ino dan Shion teman baik, jauh sebelum aku dan Shion berpacaran. Berbohong? Bukankah Sakura belum resmi jadi pacarku? Hahaha.

"TIDAK! teriakku dan Sakura bersama-sama.

Ahhh. Sepertinya kami memang berjodoh. Amin.

"Kami cuma teman Ino. _Im totally single_!"

"BENARKAH?" teriakku dan Ino bebarengan. Ada apa dengan Ino?

Tuhan mulai mengabulkan doaku. _Thanks God!_

"Kalan sudah saling kenal?" tanyaku kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentu saja, Ino membantuku membawa barang tempo hari." kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Uhhhh. Aku _melted_.

Kubiarkan Ino dan Sakura mengobrol soal apalah aku tak paham, urusan perempuan. Pikiranku masih melayang soal Sakura. Dia masih sendiri. Aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum ada orang yang mengambilnya. Menurutku Sakura juga tertarik kepadaku. Mungkin dia menungguku menyatakan .

 _ **I made a move.**_

 _ **She said, "Baby, you're mistaken. I'm not into bacon."**_

Tak ada lagi Shion dimimpi-mimpiku. Aku juga sudah memutuskannya kemarin. Aku jahat? Terserah saja! Tapi buat apa mempertahankan cinta jika ada orang lain dihati? Hidup hanya sekali _man_!

Sudah kupikirkan, aku akan menyatakan cintaku ke Sakura hari ini. Kulihat Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke arahku dengan tawa yang tak lepas dari keduannya. Saling berangkulan dan bergandengan tangan dengan akrabnya Sepertinya mereka sudah kelelahan menari bersama dikerumunan manusia diclub malam ini.

"Aku harus kekamar mandi dulu." teriak Ino agar kami kedengaran.

 _Timing_ nya pas.

"Perlu kutemani Ino?" tawar Sakura.

Jangan mau Ino! Kumohon jangan mau!

"Tidak usah Sakura. Kamu temani Naruto dulu saja." ucap Ino sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

 _Thanks Ino! You're the best cousin ever!_

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungku yang berdetak tak wajar.

"Sakura! _I wanna tell you something_." ucapku dengan cepat.

"Katakan saja Naruto." katanya dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke arahku.

Wangi tubuhnya membuatku melayang. Getaran aneh ditubuhku membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang lagi. _But I am a man_! Beranilah Naruto! Haah!

Kuberanikan diri menggenggam tangannya lembut. Kuusap perlahan-lahan penuh cinta, agar kesan romantisme diantara kami terbangun. Kupandang mata hijau otu lekat-lekat untuk menunjukan keseriusanku.

"Sakura. _I love you_."

Sakura kaget luar biasa, mata hijaunya memandangku tak percaya. Kurasa Sakura benar-benar senang sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya kamu salah sangka." ucap Sakura berusaha melepas tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" tak kubiarkan tangan Sakura lepas dari genggamanku.

"Aku tak suka cowok Naruto. Aku 'vegetarian'."

Bagai disambar petir aku mendengar jawaban Sakura. Hatiku rontok hancur berkeping-keping seketika. Musik khas club malam tidak lagi bisa ditangkap oleh telingaku, melainkan suara musik khas pemakaman yang kudengar.

"APRIL MOP SAKURA!"

"Lihat wajahmu itu! Benar-benar lucu! Aku hanya bercanda. HAHAHAHAHA."

Aku bertawa sangat keras, antara malu, atau menertawakan diriku sendiri karena jatuhnya harga diriku sebagai seorang cowo. _Fuck!_

 _ **She got that smile.**_

 _ **And that body is to die for.**_

 _ **One of a kind,**_

 _ **And that's why it makes me cry.**_

Aku memandang Sakura yang sedang bermain tennis bersama Ino dengan galau. Sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya menambah kesempurnaan Sakura. Kaki jenjang yang menawan, membuat lelaki akan berebut untuk menyentuh betis molek itu. Bokongnya yang berisi tak luput dari mataku biruku. Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang kurus ramping bisa mempunyai bokong yang menggoda itu? Aku menelan ludah kesusahan. _Damn_!

Wangky putih polos melekat ketat ditubuh kecil Sakura. Dua kancing wangkynya sengaja tidak dikancingkan, membuat dua payudaranya menyembul. Aku tak akan memalingkan pandanganku saat Sakura berlari memukul bola dari Ino. Uuhhhhh. Dua benda itu bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan gerakan kakinya. Ya Tuhan! Ada bagian dari bawah tubuhku bereaksi cepat. _Fuck_!

Bagaimana mungkin gadis sempurna seperti dia hanya menyukai cewek ketimbang cowok ganteng seperti aku? Brengsek!

Cewek cantik dan sexy harus berpasangan dengan cowok ganteng dan keren bukan? Brengsek.

 _ **'Cause I found a girl.**_

 _ **Who's in love with a girl.**_

 _ **She said that she tried.**_

 _ **But she's not into guys.**_

Kuratapi nasibku yang malang ini. Mencintai seorang gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan pria manapun. Sudah kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, bahkan aku memutuskan kekasihku demi dirinya. Selalu siap sedia untuknya, selalu berada disisinya, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihatku sebagai yang terkasih. Aku terjebak di _friend zone_ yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku menatap Sakura yang ada disebelahku. Aku membantunya mengecat ulang dinding putih apartmentnya. Dia tetap cantik walaupun tampilannya saat ini benar-benar berantakan. Tapi tak masalah untukku, aku tetap menyukainya sepenuh hati. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak suka cowok?"

Terlalu lama menatap Sakura membuat pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Uh mulut sialan!

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya mengecat dinding, Sakura melihat ke arahku dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Hahaha. Entahlah Naruto. Aku sendiri tak tahu. Hanya saja aku lebih merasa ada 'feeling' ke cewek daripada ke cowok." ucapnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Duh. Cantiknya.

"Apa kamu pernah pacaran dengan cowok?"

"Pernah, dulu aku beberapa kali pacaran sama cowok. Malahan lebih banyak daripada aku pacaran sama cewek."

Sakura kembali mengecat dinding didepannya.

"Saat pertama kali aku suka cewek, aku sangat khawatir sekaligus takut. Aku coba alihkan dengan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa cowok, berkencan dengan mereka secara bersamaan. Siapa tahu aku bisa menyukai salah satu dari mereka _. But zonk_. Aku tak bisa lepas dari pesona wanita. Apalagi kalau cantik. Hahaha." Sakura tertawa dengan riangnya.

Siapa sih cowok-cowok yang dikencani Sakura dulu? Bodoh! Aku ingin menghajar mereka! Tidak bisa membuat Sakura melupakan hasratnya kepada wanita. Tak pantas disebut sebagai laki-laki!

Coba saja yang Sakura kencani dulu itu aku, Namikaze Naruto, pasti akan lain lagi ceritanya.

"Jadi. Enak pacaran sama cowok atau cewek?"

"Naruto! Tentu saja cewek!"

Tepuk jidat. Apa tak ada kesempatanku untuk bisa berkencan dengannya? Jika ada, tolong beritahu aku segera!

 _ **Oh, why, tell me why.**_

 _ **Did I fall for those eyes?**_

 _ **She said I was nice.**_

 _ **But she's not into guys.**_

 _ **I found a girl.**_

Kami makan bersama, duduk bersila berhadapan di karpet bermotif abstrak yang tadi kami pasang. Tadi Ino datang sebentar, dengan membawa dua kotak pizza ukuran besar, bebrapa cemilan dan minuman ringan. Bukankah itu terlalu banyak untuk 2 orang? Bahkan 3 orang? Ya. Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi setelah melihat Sakura makan tanpa kontrol akhirnya aku paham. Ino lebih mengenal Sakura daripada aku, sepertinya aku harus bertanya banyak kepadanya.

Sakura membalas pesan diponselnya dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang potongan pizza. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap fokus penuh keseriusan ke layar ponselnya. Mataku terus mengikuti kemana arah mata itu memandang, tak ingin melewatkan keindahan emarld Sakura. Bagaiman bisa aku terpedaya oleh mata itu? Terpenjara tanpa tahu cara keluar dari sana.

"UHUKUHUKUHUK"

Sakura tersedak. Aku bergerak cepat, memberikannya sebotol minuman yang ada dimeja. Sakura meminumnya dengan sangat cepat, hampir setengah botol.

"Terimakasih Naruto. Kamu penyelamatku." ucap Sakura seraya memelukku melewati meja diantara kami.

"Makanya makan perlahan Sakura. Kamu sangat menakutkan saat sedang makan. Hahahah." aku tertawa lebar.

"Hei Naruto!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang menatapku tajam. Diapndangnya seluruh bagian wajahku. Brengsek! Aku kan laki-laki! Kenapa berdebar hanya karena dipandang seperti ini? A-apa jangan-jangan Sakura ingin menciumku? Aku nmenelan ludah.

"A-ada a-aapa Sakura?" tanyaku gugup. Oh sial!

"Ternyata kamu tampan juga ya. Bulu mata lentik. Manis."

UHUKUHUKUHUK

Aku tersedak mendengar pengakuan Sakura barusan. _Oh man_! Kurasa Sakura mulai mengganti orientasi seksualnya. Mulai menyukaiku!

"Sebagai cowok kamu punya banyak keunggulan Naruto. Ganteng, baik hati, humoris, calon insinyur, oh dan jangan lupa, pewaris Namikaze Grup. Hahahah."

"Ja-jangan menggodaku Sakura!"

 _Forgodsake_ Naruto! Kamu cowok! Jantanlah!

"Serius Naruto. Kamu paket komplit, beruntung sekali gadis yang jadi pacarmu." ucapnya dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Benarkah? A-apa... a-apa kamu mau menjadi gadis beruntung itu?"

Tuhan! Semoga Sakura bilang 'ya'.

"Aku? Tentu saja! Jika kamu seorang wanita. Hahaha."

Brengsek! Sialan! Apa aku harus operasi ganti kelamin dulu biar Sakura mau berkencan denganku? Itu ide gila!

 _ **I should've known to walk away then.**_

 _ **I should've left it alone.**_

 _ **But when she called me on the phone.**_

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menjauhi Sakura. Aku tidak berkunjung ke apartmentnya seperti yang biasa. Aku juga tidak mengajaknya untuk keluar. Jangankan mengajaknya keluar, kuhubungi saja tidak.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, terjebak pada seorang gadis yang tidak menginginkanku. Jangankan menginginkanku, mengingingkan seseorang dari jenisku saja tidak. Benar-benar tak ada peluang bagiku untuk tinggal dihatinya. Brengseek! Benar-benar tak adil!

 **BEEEEPBEEEEPBEEEEPP**

Kugeser layar ponsel tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku.

"Halo!"

"Oh, Sakura!"

 _Oh man_! Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku merinding dibuatnya. Aku kangen suara merdu itu, membuat pertahananku mulai goyah.

"Oke. Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Tunggu aku ya!"

Ya Tuhan! Sakura mengajakku keluar! Dia kangenkat aku! Dia merindukanku! Apa dia berubah pikiran untuk berkencan denganku? Oh terimakasih Tuhan.

Kusambar kemeja _dark grey_ panjang diatas sofa kamarku, kulipat sampai ke bawah siku. Melihat pantulan diriku dicermin, kaos polos abu-abu terang, celana panjang jeans, kumis dan jenggot sudah kucukur. _Forgodsake_! Betapa tampannya diriku! Kurang satu lagi, kuacak-acak rambut pirangku kuberi gel agar nampak segar. Hahaha. Aku terlihat mirip Edward Cullen berambut pirang. Pasti Sakura akan terpesona melihat kegantengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Yeah!

Sakura sayaang, tunggu pangeranmu datang.

 _ **We'd be hanging again.**_

 _ **Under the premise of friends.**_

 _ **But now she only talks to me about some other woman.**_

Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!

Cobaan apa lagi ini Tuhan? Ingin kuhancurkan meja didepanku ini dengan segera. Aku menyesal menerima ajakannya disini. Percuma juga gaya Edward Cullenku, cuma menghabiskan pomadeku saja. Sakura bukannya berubah pemikiran jadi menyukaiku, malah kabar buruk yang kuterima. Ada beribu-ribu gadis diluar sana, kenapa harus Sakura menyukai Ino? Itu Ino! Ya Ino sepupuku! Gila bukan! Aku yang menyukainya lebih dulu, tapi Sakura malah menyukai Ino? Oh _fuck_!

Tanganku terkepal erat dibawah meja, senyum brengsek ini tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Hampir 2 jam berada di cafe ini Sakura hanya menceritakan tentang Ino. Ino cantik, Ino manis, Ino pintar bermain tenis, Ino seorang kartunis. Oh _Fuck_! Aku tak peduli! Ingin aku berteriak tepat diwajah Sakura 'Dimana otakmu! Menceritakan gadis yang kau suka di depan pria yang kau tolak!'.

"Kumohon Naruto, bantu aku biar bisa jadian dengan Ino! Kumohon?" rengek Sakura dengan menarik-narik kemejaku.

Haaah! Apa dia sebegitu menyukai Ino! Aku sudah berkali-kali menolak permintaan Sakura, tapi dia tetap saja memohon dengan wajah memelas. Membuatku merasa kasihan dengan maya emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu.

"Ajak Ino nonton pertandingan _football_. Terus ke bioksop nonton film _action_. Ino pasti menyukainya." kataku dengan wajah datar.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasanku barusan. Apa dia buta? Apa Sakura tak bisa membaca raut wajahku yang _bad mood_ ini?

Kurasa benar kata Kakek 'jatuh cinta akan membuat tai kucing serasa coklat Belgia'.

 _ **She putting up her defense.**_

 _ **Cause her recent pushed her over the deep end**_

 _ **Now the girls are coming over for the weekend**_

 _ **If you didn't get an invitation, she will resend**_

 _ **Slumber party, no boys allowed**_

 _ **Bring out the dog, yeah, toys are allowed**_

 _ **No Tom, no Harry, allowed**_

 _ **Can't believe that I found a girl**_

Pikiran liar ini terus menerus menyerang otakku. Aku berusaha tidur agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di apartment sebelahku membuatku merasa panik, sesak nafas, bahkan marah. Hei Tentu saja!

Tadi sore Ino bilang akan berkunjung dan mungkin akan menginap di tempat Sakura. Kata Ino Sakura mengundangnya untuk Pesta Piyama! _Gezz_! Mana ada pesta piyama hanya dilakukan 2 orang cewek? Apalagi ada rasa suka diantara mereka! Aku berani bertaruh 1000 dolar kalau mereka tidak hanya berpesta piyama saja! Buka-bukaan piyama ya aku baru percaya. _Slumber party! Bullshit._

Kutatap atap kamarku dengan nanar, memikirkan apa yang telah aku lakukan beberapa hari ini. Aku merasa menyesal akan beberapa hal. Aku menyesal memberikan saran yang jitu ke Sakura, aku menyesal memutuskan hubunganku dengan Shion, aku menyesal mengenalkan Ino ke Sakura, dan yang paling aku kesesali adalah aku menyesal telah jatuh hati ke Sakura! Inilah penyebab kemunduran karierku sebagai cowok keren yang tak pernah sekalipun ditolak gadis manapun.

Sudah saatnya aku _move on._ Melupakan Sakura yang tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai seorang lelaki.

Besok aku harus menemui Shion, mengajaknya balikan lagi denganku. Pasti dia mau. Tentu saja! Pesonaku masih belum habis.

' _ **Cause I found a girl**_

 _ **Who's in love with a girl**_

 _ **She said that she tried**_

 _ **But she's not into guys**_

 _ **Oh, why, tell me why**_

 _ **Did I fall for those eyes?**_

 _ **She said I was nice**_

 _ **But she's not into guys**_

 _ **I found a girl**_

Aku menjerit keras dalam hati, berharap akan ada gempa bumi yang akan menghancurkan cafe ini dengan segera. Oh jika tidak, bunuhlah aku segera! Beberapa kesialan beberapa minggu ini membuatku ingin menghilang saja.

Aku seperti hantu, ada tapi tak nampak. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku saat ini. Betapa malangnya hidupku ini.

Shion dan pacar barunya duduk bermesraan dimeja sudut ruangan, mungkin Shion ingin memanasiku. Dan dia berhasil! Aku benar-benar merasa gerah dengan hati yang hancur. Sebenarnya aku mengajaknya kesini untuk memintanya balikan, bukannya menyambut tanganku malah dia berciuman dengan kekasihnya didepanku. Brengsek bukan! Dasar gadis tak punya perasaan!

Oh dan ini lagi. Pasangan baru yang menjengkelkan! Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membuat akun IG baru untuk menjadi hatersnya. Mencemooh dan mencaci maki setiap postingan kemesraan mereka berdua. Biar saja!

Aku memutar bola mata jenuh. Melihat setiap adegan telenovela yang dilakukan Ino dan Sakura. Saling bergenggaman tangan, senyum mesum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka, mengumbar kata-kata 'I love you'. Menjijikan! Apa mereka tak pernah jatuh cinta!

"Kalian berdua! Berhentilah! Cari kamar sana!"

Aku berteriak dengan wajah jijik. Tentu saja! Bisa kalian bayangkan, melihat gadis yang kalian sukai berciuman panas dengan sepupu kalian sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya!

Mereka tidak menggubris teriakanku barusan. Malah melanjutkan aksi ciumannya dengan liar! Oh _fuck!_

 _Kill me now!_

Pelajaran hari ini : Buat para cowok! Setialah kepada cewek! Oh dan satu lagi jangan jatuh cinta ke cewek vegetarian! Atau akan mengalami nasib seperti aku.

 **END**


End file.
